He's mine, and I'll fight you for him
by a-dream-within-a-dream
Summary: Season 3 with a twist. Rory's finding it hard enough to deal with Jess and Shane, but what happens when his sexy, streetwise ex-girlfriend shows up from New York? Chaos ensues. R and R
1. 11am Stars Hollow

Ok this is set during Season 3 and starts in episode 'One's got class and the other one dies.'

Very roughly based around this episode, not including the whole Lane-hair dying incident, as it's from other character's points of view. This entire piece of fan fic follows the basic story lines but very loosely.

The bus pulled into sleepy little Stars Hollow around noon, the sun high in the sky.

'Stars Hollow,' announced the driver, an irritable, balding man named Hank. Kym leapt up from her seat, about freakin' time! Swinging her old, tattered bag, which was covered in graffiti and band legends over her shoulder, she made her way to the front of the bus, passing the other, elderly, passengers.

Hank opened the automatic door, giving the girl a suspicious look.

'I don't think I saw your ticket Miss,' he said slowly. Kym shrugged her shoulders, a daring grin flashing across her face.

'Oops sorry, I forgot to get one.'

Hank sighed and extended his hand, palm up.

'Thanks for the ride,' she said carelessly. She tried to step off the bus but he grabbed her by the wrist.

'Then in that case you owe me 20 missy! One-way fare from New York to Stars Hollow!' With another grin she shook him off.

'Yeah about that, rain check?' She laughed boldly in his face and jumped down, running quickly away from the bus listening to him shouting after her.

Even though she was well clear of the bus, Kym carried on running for good measure; from experience she knew she should keep running for at least two blocks. Well, that would be great if this crappy town actually had blocks. As she crossed through the park she ran into a man. Without hesitating she carried on her chosen path until he called after her.

'Hey!' Exclaimed Taylor indignantly. 'Apologise right now young lady!' Kym turned to face him, still moving, but backwards.

'Yeah, you see the thing is, I would, but I really don't care.' With that she sauntered off whipping out a cigarette and lighting up. Taylor turned away and puffed out his chest.

'Unbelievable, another hoodlum in MY town! He whirled around with an afterthought. 'And put that cigarette out!' Unfortunately, his authoritve manner was somewhat ruined by the fact that he had collided into Miss Patty, carrying several shopping bags, in his attempt to reprimand the girl.

'Watch where you're going Taylor!' Said Miss Patty loudly, hitting him with her purchases.

Kym smiled as she heard the commotion behind her and headed towards a diner. Luke's diner.

Loreali and Rory were sitting having a burger and after a somewhat morbid topic of freakish death premonitions, they sat in a comfortable silence; Loreali skimming through the paper and Rory engrossed in a book, or at least pretending to be. Loreali could see her daughter's subtle glances over at the counter very easily. A few minutes previously Shane had arrived at the diner and had made a beeline for Jess and now they were publicly making out infront of everyone. Loreali seethed as she watched them, knowing how hard it had been for Rory to deal with seeing them together wherever she turned. The corners of her mouth twitched as she watched Luke, who was desperately trying to ignore the couple and get past them at the same time.

'Make a hole,' he said irritably, staring at the floor, and they broke apart long enough for him to get past, coffee jug in hand.

'So what are your plans for today?' Asked Loreali innocently, watching her daughter out of the corner of her eye.

'I'm going to Dean's house and then I have some homework to do,' Rory replied, not taking her eyes off the page. 'And stop trying to see I'm looking over at Jess. Whatever he's doing with that tart is his business and it doesn't bother me in the slightest.

'I wasn't!' Said Loreali quickly, a dear caught in headlights.

'You so were!'

'I was not, where you look is of no interest to me.'

'Then why are you watching me?'

'I wasn't!'

'Good.'

'I swear!'

'Ok.'

'Fine.' Loreali ceased debating with her teenage daughter and her gaze traveled to the door as it swung open, framing a young, pretty girl, looking like an 80's rocker in a 'Clash' tee-shirt teamed with ripped faded jeans. Her eyes were an intense blue, huge in her delicate face, outlined by heavy black eyeliner. The girl ran a hand through her mid-length, dark brown almost black hair and surveyed the diner and the customers with an avid interest. Her eyes fell on Jess and Shane at the counter. Oh no, not another member of the Jess fan club, thought Loreali with an inward groan. The girl sat down on a vacant stool by the counter, watching the oblivious Jess, who had his back to her as he kissed Shane. The beginnings of a smirk dwelled on her lips and she didn't seem fazed, although she continued to watch them intently. Loreali, unfortunately, found herself watching the couple also. It was disgusting; like soft-core pornography. Luke, still shooting withering glances at his nephew, approached the girl.

'Hi can I get you anything?'

'Yeah,' she drawled in a voice like ice. 'Pancakes with maple and a side order of Jess.' Her gaze, as well as Luke's, Loreali's and even Rory's (who'd seemed to have forgotten that she wasn't interested) flicked over to the teenager who had stopped kissing Shane, his back rigid. He turned slowly in the spotlight and his eyes widened, adopting realisation.

'Kym!' He said disbelievingly, raking a hand through his dark hair. 'What are you doing here?'

'Gee warm response. Come on Jess, no 'I'm glad to see you?' She pouted in an unconsciously sexy way, her eyes full of mischief.

'I…' Jess trailed off, unable to think of a response.

'For once James Dean is speechless!' Quipped Loreali, unable to hold it in. She was rewarded with a glare from Jess and a bright smile for the newcomer.

'Oh my god he so is a James Dean wannabe, isn't he?' She exclaimed. Loreali was taken aback but replied just the same.

'Completely, with the whole rebel without a cause, mysterious, on edge look, girls please swoon at my feet 'cause it makes you easier to handle.' Kym nodded furiously.

'I know! Personally I never swooned,' she glanced back at Jess. 'But he could never handle me, could you Jess?' The teenager remained silent.

'I like her!' Whispered Loreali very audibly to her daughter as she reached for her coffee. Luke was leaning on the counter, his head in his hands, a gesture that screamed 'somebody just shoot me.'

'Oh please no. Not another one! One girlfriend's enough,' he groaned, looking up at her. 'You are his girlfriend, right?'

'She was,' intervened Jess, stepping away from one pissed-off Shane. 'She broke up with me before I moved to Stars Hollow, right after she hooked up with my friend at a party.'

Eyes swiveled to Kym. Rory had even put her book down.

'What?' Asked Kym innocently. 'He makes it sound worse than it was.'


	2. The antiChrist

**A/N Thanks everyone for your great reviews. Sorry I havn't updated in a while but I've been really busy with coursework and stuff. Right, so this chapter carries on right where it left off, in the diner. And don't worry this is definately going to be a Rory/Jess fic, coz I love them being together! Kym's just going to complicate things for them. She's going to be in town for a fairly long time, at least up until Jess leaves.**

The conversation was postponed as the door opened and Taylor stormed into the room, his feathers ruffled, bright red in the face. Kym broke into a broad smile and swivled on her stool, twiddling her thumbs, looking the very picture of innocence. Taylor sighed audibly and sat down on a stool near her.

'Cup of coffee please Luke,' he asked wearily. 'I've just received a beating from Miss Patty's baloni after a run in with Star Hollow's newest juvenile deliquent!' He shot a deliberate glance in Jess's direction, who smiled blandly.

Taylor took a sip of the coffee Luke placed infront of him and looked around the diner, not focusing on anything in particular. Kym gave him a wave and he gave her an absent-minded smile in return, before doing a double take.

'You!' He cried, leaping off the stool. 'She-devil!'

'Wow,' she said in a tone suggesting she was analysing his statement. 'Never been called the anti-Christ before.'

'You...uh..bu...get out of this town!' Stuttered Taylor, his face an even darker shade of magenta, if that was possible.

'Ok, I REALLY like her!' Said Loreali supressing her laughter with great difficultly. Kym siddled up to Taylor and batted her eyelashes.

'Aw you don't mean that, I'm a really nice person once you get to know me,' Taylor's mouth dropped open. 'Besides,' she added turning away from him. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' She grabbed her bag off the floor and looked at Jess.

'Come on.'

There was a pause.

'Why should I?' He questioned folding his arms.

'Oh cut the crap Jess,' she replied forcibly. 'Just come out and talk with me.' Jess hesitated before shrugging and following her out the door. He passed Rory on his way out and refused to met her eyes. In return, she had burried herself in her book again, yet her eyes didn't move over the page.

Shane, who had been silent for the exchanges, stood open-mouthed gaping like a fish out of water as she watched her boyfriend leave with another girl. A pretty girl. Even though Jess and her had this non-commital relationship, she hated being outdone.

'How can he just...what's he...'

'Have you lost the gift of speech?' Asked Loreali, feigning politeness. Shane ignored her, regaining her composure and listening to her inner-bitch.

'If that cow thinks she can take him away from me she's got another thing coming!' She strode towards the door, flung it open and follewed them.

'Oh no!' Said Luke worridly, moving out from behind the counter. 'This is not good! Shane I don't think that's the best idea!' He made as if to follow Shane but Taylor stepped ifront of him, blocking his path.

'Luke you are seriously not intending to follow them are you?' Luke put his rag over the other man's shoulder before moving past him.

'Thanks Taylor.' With that he jogged out the door, Taylor watching him.

'Well if you're going then I am too!' He hurried after Luke. Loreali watched him, itching to follow.Rory was still pretending to read. Ah what the hell, thought Loreali, readying herself for another arguement with her teenage daugher.

'Hun, I know you're really not interested, and you've probably got much better things to do but...'

'Let's go,' interupted Rory, putting her book down. She was up and out the door in a flash.

'Um, ok.' Said the surprised Loreali, running to keep up.


	3. The hair pulling contest

Kym and Jess walked together in silence away from the diner and were begining to walk through the park when Kym suddenly stopped and turned to him.

'Look Jess, I...' She began but was interupted by Shane crying out 'Hey!' They turned to watch her cross the road to reach them, closly followed by Luke and Taylor, neck and neck.Jess groaned.

'Look Shane, it's ok, just go back inside.' Shane was eyeing Jess's girlfriend with an avid interest. She took in the vacant expression and the bright blonde hair, and a nickname formed in her head.

'No, let Barbie speak,' she said teasingly. 'Let's see if she can string an entire sentence together. She eyed her with great amusement.

By this time Luke and Taylor had caught up with them and were watching the conversation, the two Lorealis not far behind.

'Why the hell did you come to Stars Hollow?' Asked Shane

'That's what I want to know,' mumbled Taylor under his breath.

'Did you think you could get back with Jess?' Shane pressed angrily.

'Yeah that was part of the plan.' Kym said slowly, as if she was talking to an idiot. Shane was thrown, she was used to being able to intimidate her peers at school, but this brunette was proving to be a challenge

'Well you can't!' Was her witty reply. Kym stepped forward and looked down at the shorter girl raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

'Oh yeah? And why's that Barbie?'

'Because he's mine,' cried Shane fiercly, regaining her confidence. 'And if some fashion reject like you thinks you can steal him away from me, you're in for a rude awakening!' Shane lashed out, slapping Kym, hard, around the face. Kym recoiled slightly and blinked in surprise. She felt her rapidly reddening cheek.

'That actually hurt Barbie.' She dropped her bag with an ominous thud, her eyes blazing, and her hands formed fists as she flexed her knuckles. A crowd had begun to form and everyone was watching the enraged newcomer. Except Rory. Rory was watching Jess, watching his expression go from annoyance to disbelief to something resembling fear. His back stiffened.

'Come on Kym, you're not in New York anymore,' he said urgently. 'Leave it.'

'Back off Jess,' said Kym looking over her shoulder. 'I'm just going to teach your girl here a little lesson, ow! Ow! OW!' Shane had caught Kym unawares and was yanking on the girl's dark hair.

'Ow!' Cried the New Yorker again, batting and scratching helplessly. She hated to admitt it but Barbie definately had the upper hand. She was more used to street fighting with knives than bitch slapping with hair pulling.

'So much for street cred,' drawled Loreali. Jess glared at her and opened his mouth to say something when Kym let out another cry of pain.

'OW! Barbie let go! Ok you win, you win, I'll go, I'll leave Jess alone, just get off me!'

'Really?' Asked the gullable Shane.

'I swear!' Warily Shane realised her. True to her word Kym picked her bag up and made as if to leave.

'Thanks Barbie,' Kym said before turning and punching Shane straight in the face. Shane fell back onto the ground clutching her nose. Jess flinched. Luke rushed forward with Taylor to help Shane to her feet whilst Kym fished in her bag for a cigarette. She took one, lit it and threw the packet to Jess. His face was grim and he deliberated about taking one for a second, before deciding against it and tossing the packet back to her.

'I thought you'd quit,' he remarked.

'Yeah and it lasted all of two days.' Kym replied puffing away, completely oblivious to the crying girl on the floor. Jess nodded for no particular reason and she finally glanced down at Shane, fighing back the smile.

'Check on your girl, we'll catch up another time.' She walked away calling out over her shoulder, 'I'm working at Gypsy's garage, my apartment's above it.' And she was gone.

Shane stood crying, her nose red.

'Ohmigod did you see what that bitch did to me?' She ranted at Luke and Taylor, who were closest.

'Can it, nothing's broken,' said Luke abruptly whirling on his newphew. 'Who the hell is she Jess?' He demanded.

'She told you,' he grumbled. 'My ex.' Taylor stepped forward and jabbed him in the chest.

'Who do you think you are you little hooligun!' He turned to the crowd and shot a sideways glance at Luke.

'You should never have let him come back Luke! Look at the type of people he's bringing into our town!' The crowd mumered support and Rory looked horror-stricken as she stared at Jess.

The teenager's face hardened and he ran off, leaving the scene. Loreali let off a low whistle in an attempt to clear the tension as Rory called Jess's name and set off after him, at a slightly slower pace.

Loreali looked stunned as everyone watched her daughter's retreating back in an amazed silence, punctuated only by Shane's sobs.


	4. Reflections

**A/N Thanx for your reviews I've had 18 so far and only one bad one! Not counting the two from my derranged friends.**

**quieter-writer: Yes Rory is going to end up dating Jess, it'll follow the timeline of season 3. I hadn't actually considered Rory and Kym fighting, I had in mind them becoming friends (weirdly). I'll think about it.  
Lunatic Lorenzio: Definitely the idea I was going for! I mean, Shane being that stupid just deserved to be punched.  
smile1: Soz but I'm a Shane-hater so I was never going to be nice to her. Maybe someone would have stepped in but they were also kinda shocked. Plus Rory doesn't like Shane so might enjoy watching her get punched. And Shane started the fight, not Kym.**

**Sorry I havn't updated in ages I've had DT coursework. But here it is the long-awaited Rory and Jess interaction.**

Jess ran full-pelt away from the scene, not looking back, not even fully sure of where he was going. Although he would deny it under oath, Taylor's comments actually hurt, which was kinda crappy when he thought about it.

He didn't really understand why he cared what the people of Stars Hollow thought about him, it was too unfamiliar for him to worry about others' opinions.

Without realising it, his feet had led him to the old bridge. As he dropped to the ground, his feet dangling over the water, it hit him suddenly like a sledgehammer. Rory Gilmore. He laughed aloud. That bookworm, quirky brunettewith the physcotic mother. He already knew that he liked her,that much was obvious, but he'd first seen it as something to keep him amused in that boring little town he'd been forced to live in; and he loved to see Dean's face turn almost purple with fustrated rage. When Rory hadn't spoken to him over the summer, it cut deeper into him that he was willing to admit at the time. And now he suddenly cared what these people, her friends, thought about him. He was falling for her, bad.

A figure came running towards him and he looked up inquistively only to see Rory herself. Swearing silently, he turned his attention back to the water.

'Jess,' she said timidly. He didn't acknowledge her, so she sat down next to him.

'You ok?' She asked timidly.

'Why do you care?' He asked, staring at her. Rory felt herself blush under his gaze, unnerved and unsure of what to say next.

'Um...because...you're my friend?' It came out as more of a question that a statement and Jess let out a bitter laugh.

'Sure,' he answered sarcastically. 'Thanks for your concern but its not needed. Now why don't you run home to your big, safe boyfriend?' He almost winced at the pain that flashed briefly across her eyes. Rory, hurt, stood up.

'You know what...fine! She attempted to storm off but stopped halfway and looked back at him hopefully. He raised an eyebrow in a cocky gesture and she let out a fustrated noise before turning and leaving him alone in his thoughts.

Jess watched her go; fighting the urge to follow, grab her by the arm and appologise for being a jerk. Oh and kiss her senseless. But he didn't, he wouldn't lower himself and grovel. His pride wouldn't let him. Staring back at the water, he tried to make sense of things.

Everything had been in control; he been getting on well with Shane in their no-strings attatched relationship; he hadn't been fighting with Lukerecently and, best of all, he knew he was getting to Rory. He knew she was jealous of him and Shane, and now she knew how he'd felt watching her and Dean play the part of a married couple. But now, with the sudden arrival of Kym, a blatent symbol of his old life, things seemed to be spiraling out of control. As soon as he looked at Kym again in the diner, old repressed feelings came flooding back, a mixture of attraction and dislike.

She was the only girl who had broken his heart, after all.

He got to his feet and set off towards Gypsy's, to get the awkward conversation out of the way.


	5. I don't know what to do

Hey thanx for your reviews sorry this chapter's been so long coming, I've had severe writer's block so this chapter's nice and long it mainly focuses on Kym and her story, as to why she decided to appear in Stars Hollow.

louisvuitton: Sorry I know the last chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to get the intial Rory/Jess interaction out of the way so I could get on to developing Kym as a character.  
**Utopist**: Glad you like it so far and yes the kiss at Sookie's wedding did happen, as did all of season 2.  
Ericana: This story is def. going to be Rory/Jess but Kym's just going to make things a bit more interesting and cause some serious friction.

Jess hesistated before he knocked on the door of Kym's shabby little apartment. He leant against the wall under a single, flickering light and took a deep breath. Gypsy had indeed ushered him upstairs after confirming that Kym was indeed going to be working for her, refusing to give him any more details.

'Oh come on Gypsy,' he had moaned in annoyance to the woman obscured from view by the lifted bonnet of a car.

'It's her business Jess, now go away I've got work to do.'

'But she's working for you, seriously?'

'No I'm really collecting young girls to start my own red-light district.'

'Thanks Gypsy.'

Jess smiled briefly as he stood outside the door, overcome with nerves, something that didn't usually happen to him. He knocked twice on the door.

'Kym, it's Jess!'

'Door's open!' She called back. Jess opened the door and looked around. The apartment consisted of one large room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for decades. Dust-covered magazine photos of cars were pinned haphazardly to one wall which a single bed had been pushed against. There was a cooker, sink and fridge in one corner and Jess decided it would be best not to look around that area if he wanted to keep his breakfast down. There was a wardrobe, a moth-eaten couch, a small TV and a battered table with two chairs. There was another ajacent room that he assumed was the bathroom, door closed, but light could been seen at the bottom. Kym's bag lay discarded on the floor.

The bathroom door swung open and Kym bounded out. Jess swept his eyes over her in one fluid movement; she was still wearing her large 'Clash' tee-shirt but had exchanged her jeans for a denim mini skirt, showing off her toned legs, presumably for his benifit. Kym grinned cheekily.

'Hey.'

'Hey,' he replied cooly. She took no notice of his tone of voice and swept past him before slumping on the couch.

'What are you doing here Kym?' Jess asked, folding his arms.

'I thought I made that clear,' she said with a small smile.

'By punching my girlfriend in the face you mean?' he elaborated smoothly. Kym's eyebrows were raised.

'Wow commitment,' he said nothing. 'You don't care about her.' She remarked knowingly, digging out a cigarette from her bag.

'You don't know that,' Jess replied, slightly shocked that she'd managed to see straight through him in aproximently twenty odd minutes.

'I know you,' said Kym. 'Barbie's not your type, she's too ordinary, and obviously thick. You're just passing the time,' she hesitated and studied his face, her eyes widening as she did so. 'Unless there's someone else and she either isn't interested or is already taken and won't leave him for you, and Barbie's just some lame attempt to make said girl jealous?'

Jess felt as if he'd been slapped by how accurate her guess was and he seemed to explode.

'You don't know anything! You just show up with no warning and screw up everything in under half an hour, not that this town wasn't already screwed up, but still! You don't know me as well as you think you do Kym, you're the one who cheated on me, so you don't get to judge me!' He took a shaky breath and carried on with less anger. 'But then everyone else here's already decided I'm just a juvenile delinquint, I'm a bad influence and she doesn't give a damn about me.'

Kym was completely unfazed by his outburst, or his affirmation of her guess. She knew that he'd fallen, bad, for some girl and that things weren't going his way as soon as they locked eyes in the diner. She could also tell that he wasn't happy in Stars Hollow.

'How long have you wanted to let everything out?' Against his will, Jess let out a short laugh.

'A long time, this town's driving me crazy.' he sat down on the sofa next to her.

'It's not healthy to bottle things up, you just need someone to press your buttons occasionally,' she gave him a genuine smile and he remembered why she'd been so hard to get over.

'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it.'

They sat in silence for a moment, Kym lighting her cigarette and taking a few drags. She offered it to Jess and he declined.

'Um.. how's Barbie's face?' Jess looked at her andwas surprisedat the change he saw.Gone was the tough New Yorker and in her place sat a nervous, almost sheepish young girl who had had to grow up way too fast.

'Shane's ok. Besides she started it.' She relaxed visably at his words.

'Good.'

'So, why are you here?' Jess asked for the second time. She shrugged.

'Felt like it.' She made to get up but he pulled her back down by her wrist. Kym winced at the sudden movement and her hand instinctively went to her ribs. Concern filling his dark brown eyes, Jess reached over and carefully lifted up her top, just enought to reveal the beginnings of a very large, deep purple, swollen bruise. He looked into her eyes and she shifted away from him.

'It's nothing.'

'Kym what the hell is going on? Who did this to you?' He demanded trying to remain calm. He knew that Kym was very strong, and had always won street fights against girls, so the only way she could have got a bruise like this was from a man, and men hitting women was something that Jess would not put up with under any circumstances. Kym sighed, knowing that she'd have to tell him.

'Mum's new boyfriend.'

'He's been hitting you?'

'No, this was the first time,' she corrected in a tired voice. 'He's been beating on mom but mainly Jay for weeks now and everytime I haven't been there to stop it,' Jess remembered her little brother Jay, sweet kid, granted a bit annoying, but he sure as hell didn't deserve that. Kym's mom was an alcoholic who went through boyfriends like Rory went through books. Kym continued. 'I found him hitting Jay with a baseball bat and when I tried to pull him off, he turned on me, saying I was a useless bitch and shit like that.' Jess could see that she was trying to remain calm but the emotions in her eyes spoke otherwise. 'I pushed him off me, so he left to go to the local bar. I packed a bag for Jay and one for me, leaving a note for mom tellingher toloss him,and leftJay at my aunt's before I came here.' Jess, unsure of what to do, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

'I'm fine, I'm more worried about Jay.' A sudden thought dawned on Jess.

'But you already had this job lined up with Gypsy, what aren't you telling me?'

'Well I'd been planning to leave for awhile, I just didn't expect it to be so sudden. I've flunked out of school, and what with Jay and mom being hit all the time I'd decided to leave, get a job, a place of my own, and I was sitting in my room when I saw a picture of you and me on my wall, so I thought I'd come see you. I looked up any job vacancies here in Stars Hollow and Gypsy took me on.' Jess nodded.

'So,' she said. 'Changing the subject completely, tell me about this girl you like.' Jess laughed.

'I forgot I told you that.'

'Well you did, so 'fess up!'

'Her name's Rory,' he admitted. 'She was in the diner.'

'Oh the brunette?' She didn't wait for an answer. 'Her mom was so cool!'

'Yeah sure, very cool,' Jess replied his voice dripping with sarcasm which she chose to ignore.

'So is she not interested or does she have a boyfriend?'

'A boyfriend, complete idiot, named Dean.' He answered bitterly.

'And she won't leave him for you?'

'Yeah, I've tried and last year she kissed me, but then ignored me for the entire summer and she's still with him. The girl doesn't know what she wants.' Kym gave him a sympathetic look. He allowed his facade to drop for one second and looked into her eyes.

'I don't know what to do.' She put an arm around his shoulders and leant against him slightly.

'Tell you what, how's about you forget it for now and instead show me around Stars Hollow?' He smiled reluctantly.

'If you insist.'

'Oh I do!' She leapt up, dragging him with her by the hand. She grabbed her denim jacket and pulled him out the door.


	6. Perfect match

Literaiever: heya, thanx for ur review, I'm glad you like Kym, I do too she rules! Lol. Um I like the idea of Jess and Kym gettng together but Jess has already got Shane to show Rory what she's missing. But there will be some romantic interaction between Kym and Jess, wait and see.  
Mandraco: Thanx for reviewing, honestly, I'm not entirely sure where this story is going lol but it should be interesting.  
Smile1: hey again, thanx for your cool review, I was having a really bad day when I read it and it really cheered me up!  
Four51 or Paige: Firstly thanx for taking the time to review and offer me some new ideas and thoughts. No Kym isn't as bad as she may have appeared in the other chapters, it's more of a front, like Jess. When it counts, Kym's a decent person. Sorry if she appeared a bit 'bipolar' but like everyone she's got more to her personality, even bitches have other sides to them. Kym won't be staying a bitch or a good friend,she's going to be a bit of both. She let her guard down in the last chapter because she knows Jess and feels comfortable with him. Yes she is good for him, someone he can trust. Sorry about the large paragraphs, I didn't realise they were that long, I'll try to keep them smaller in future but I can't guarantee anything.

And love to my baby Roey you rule hun!

It was turning out to be a pleasant New England day, warm with clear blue skies as Kym and Jess strolled together in a comfortable silence.

Both kept taking sneak glances at the other, but quickly looking away before they got spotted, after all they both had an image to maintain. Kym looked at their surroundings in disbelief; it was like something from Stepford Wives, the picket white fences, perfect trimmed lawns, quaint little gazeebo, and a distinct lack of anything interesting.

'There really is nothing here is there?' Kym asked dispondently.

'It's certainly not New York,' he replied as he watched Babette stop at the newstand and ask Bootsy about her monthly copy of Garden Gnomes Galore. He couldn't help but laugh once he caught sight of the look of dispair on Kym's face, a mirror image of his own when he'd first moved to Stars Hollow.

'You could say that again.'

'I would but that would just be boring and repetitive, and I just don't do boring.' Kym laughed. They carried on their walk past the various uninteresting shops until they passed the music shop. Kym doubled back and looked in the shop window.

'Oh my god a decent shop!' Not giving him a chance to speak, Kym seized Jess and dragged him inside.

Ten minutes later they emerged, Kym clutching a biography of Lynyrd Skynyrd tightly to her chest almost in awe of it. Jess rolled his eyes; he'd never quite grasped her fascination with the old Alabama rockers, when most of her music taste was generally centred around screaming punk-emo bands.

'I have found my Holy Grail,' she announced dramatically. He was about to reply with the perfect sarcastic comment but felt the words catch in his throat as Dean and Rory met them on the pavement, hand in hand.

'Oh hey Jess,' Rory said awkwardly, placing a restraining hand on Dean's arm. Jess looked indifferent.

'Rory, Dean.'

'Jess,' hissed Dean, towering over him shaking slightly with his sheer loathing of the dark haired boy before him. Kym took the oportunity to study the two lovebirds and most importantly, the girl who'd been messing with her Jess.

Rory was definately pretty, she decided, with an unknowing innocence behind those huge blue eyes. Kym felt a surge of familarity, it was almost as if she was looking at herself before she'd learnt about the real world and had grown up. Rory was wearing jeans and a simple jumper and had a decent enough figure but damn that girl needed to sort out her posture. From what Jess had told her about Rory's attitude to school, she made a guess that Rory was too used to being hunched over a pile of heavy books rather than being the centre of attention, like herself.

Jess's feelings for this girl surprised her slightly, she didn't seem his usual type. But then Kym was drawn back to the similarities between herself and Rory and realised that Jess had actually found his match. Kym knew she hadn't been intelligent enough for him and was a little too brazen, but Rory...she was another story.

Dean to her seemed the typical type of handsome, tall, muscular, floppy hair that fell into his eyes just right. But one word just stood out when she looked at him; bland. He had none of Jess's passion and creativity, even though he was probably the better influence, citizen and boyfriend in general. In the thirty or so seconds that she studied him, Kym could already tell that he wasn't right for Rory, couldn't complete her. He was a decent bloke and was going to make someone very happy someday, but that someone wasn't Rory. And she knew it.

'Well,' said Kym suddenly. 'Since Jess hasn't bothered to introduce me, I'll do it myself. I'm Kym, nice to meet you both.'

'Sure,' said Dean sarcastically, his eyes never leaving Jess's face.

'Well that just ain't very nice Dean,' she replied in mock-hurt, giving Rory a quick wink. Rory simply gawked back.

'Come on,' said Jess forcefully taking her by the arm and pulling her away from the scene.

'Nice to meet you Rory, Dean,' said Kym and Jess began to drag her away. 'Maybe we can double sometime!' She called out before Jess resorted to slinging her over his shoulder.

Rory watched them go and allowed herself to be ushered away by Dean who was muttering something about bad taste in music and Lynyrd Skynyrd, her thoughts on Jess and Kym. The encounter on the bridge was all too memorable for her and she was suddenly very very jealous of Kym. If it wasn't bad enough to watch Jess making out with Shane all over the place, now his gorgeous, witty ex was back? She just couldn't win.

'Dean's a hottie!' Exclaimed Kym as Jess set her down on her feet.

'Shut up,' he grumbled in reply.

'Ooo someone's jealous!' She caught the look on his face. 'And no fun!'

'I'm not jealous, and I am fun, just talking about Dean's model good looks isn't exactly my idea of a good time.' He said moodily as they approached the diner.

Inside, Luke was being pestered by Kirk into sponsering some crazy new business venture.

'It's almost gamble-free, who wouldn't be interested?' Luke poured a cup of coffee and placed the money in the register.

'Kirk I am not going to sponser you to set up your own version of Animal Planet!'

'I know ten times more than those beaurucrats do about exotic wildlife.' Luke flung his rag on the counter and gestured with his hands in exasperation.

'You've never left this town!'

'I have a libary card,' Kirk stated.

'Go away Kirk.'

'I'm a paying customer,' he replied haughtily.

'Fine, what do you want? Make it fast before I forcibly remove you.' Kirk gulped.

'BLT.'

'Coming right up,' Luke noticed Jess and Kym standing nearby, Kym cracking up at Kirk. 'Jess get back here and give me a hand.' The teenager obliged.

'You ok?' Luke asked quietly.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' replied Jess honestly looking over at Kym. She'd sat down next to Kirk and had struck up a coversation.

'No one appreciates my creative talents. I've got so many mind-blowing ideas and no one cares.'

'Maybe the world just isn't ready for you yet,' Kym said patting him on the shoulder.

'That's what my mom said when my attempt to see how much paste I could eat before I needed medical attention didn't get in the World Records.' Kym snorted.

'How old were you? Like ten or something?

'Twenty-seven.'

'Oh,' with that Kym edged her stool away from him. Jess grinned as he wiped over the counter. Luke returned with Kirk's sandwich.

'There,' he said. 'Now hand over your two bucks and get out of here.' Kirk forked out the money and left, leaving Luke with a reminder that he was missing out on a billion-dollar business venture.

'I'll keep it in mind,' muttered Luke sourly. Kym laughed and lauched herself over the counter to reach for a soda from the refridgerator.

'Hey you can't be back here!' Said Luke.

'You let Barbie,' she countered before extending her hand for a shake. 'I'm Kym by the way.'

'I remember, Luke, Jess's uncle.' Jess offered to pay for the soda and put the money in the register.

'So,' questioned Luke. 'How long are you going to be in Stars Hollow?' She shrugged.

'No idea, I'm working for Gypsy, so I guess as long as I feel like.'

'You're not in school?' She snorted loudly, and  
Soda came out of her mouth.

'No! I flunked out ages ago!'

'Ah,' said Luke with a pointed glance at Jess.

'I get the point Luke,' the teenager replied.


	7. Down and dirty

jessandrory4eva: Glad you're still liking the story, yeah dean just sucks doesn't he? It might be a little while before jess and rory get together though sorry!  
literatiever: Thanx, I'm glad you agreed with Kym's assesment of Dean, that was the hardest thing about the last chapter to write.  
four51: Sorry you didn't like the chapter, and they won't be together for a while yet.  
rj: woo! Hehe, you got the cupid thing! Exactly how i imagined Kym to fit into the story! There aren't any rory/Jess incounters in this chapter but there will be in the next.  
summer: Better than the show! Wow, thanx so much, I'm honoured! Thanx, go Kym, she rules!  
smile1: hey! I appreciate what you said about Kym, that's her main character flaw at being very cocky and overconfident, can't be amazing all the time. But I'm glad you think she adds something extra to the story.  
batman: My baby! Love ya hun, hehe review when you're ready, thanks for saying you'd collect my yearbook, hope you're having a great summer and we have to meet up soon. Hows u and Jasper? xxx

Kym begrudgingly awoke at half past seven the next morning, her alarm singing shrilly, breaking into her sleeping pattern.

'Shit,' she mumbled, getting out of bed and promptly becoming tangled up in the sheets. After muttering a stream of swear words she finally made it into the bathroom to shower and make herself look a little more like a human. It was her first day working with Gypsy and if it weren't for the early morning start she would have been excited. After all working on cars was one of the few things that she didn't suck at. That and sex.

'There you are!' Cried Gypsy as she spied Kym stumbling down the stairs and into the garage. 'I thought I'd have to come and drench you in cold water to get you downstairs!'

'I'm not even that late!' Kym protested, rubbing her eyes at the sunlight.

'Yeah yeah, now get to work, I don't pay you to just hang around.'

'You haven't paid me at all!' Kym shoved her hair back into a messy ponytail and started examining the first car, lifting up the hood. Ah busted oil tank. With a smile at being on familiar ground, Kym grabbed a rag and got to work.

* * *

'Stupid stupid car!'

'Mom?' Rory, dressed in teddy bear pajamas, stepped out onto the porch to see Loreali kicking the side of her car repeatedly with her new suede black boots. She turned to see Rory, sweeping her hair out of her eyes, a pout on her lips.

'The stupid car won't start and I'm going to be late for work! We've got a wedding party in today and Sukie's probably having a nervous breakdown and reaching for the LSD as we speak!'

'Call Gypsy,' suggested Rory as she stifled a yawn.

'I haven't got time! What I really need is Jesse Bradford and that fancy watch from Clockstoppers!'

'Overrated movie.'

'Completely but with the right gadgets!

'But then you'd still have to walk to the inn, and Michael and everyone would be frozen in time.'

'But then I could make him wear polyester!'

'Mom how is this solving the problem?' Loreali let out a dramatic moan.

'It's not!' Rory stepped forward and took her mother firmly by the shoulders.

'Ok here's what you are going to do; first you're going to stop kicking the car.'

'But it's therapeutic.'

'Secondly, you're going to walk to work.'

'But my boots don't like that idea.'

'Then change your shoes,' Rory shot Loreali a glance to silence her protests. 'Right thirdly, you're going to ignore Michael and stop Sukie from overdosing on the icing sugar. And while you're doing this, I'm going to call Gypsy and get the car fixed.'

'But,'

'No buts!' Loreali shuffled like a scolded teenager.

'You're doing the stern face.'

'Go!'

'Fine!' Relented Loreali and she kissed Rory on the forehead before grabbing her bag from the backseat of the car, delivering one last kick for good measure.

'Stupid car.'

* * *

Luke was in the process of avoiding serving Kirk, Jess could handle him when he finally dragged his ass out of bed, when he realised something was wrong. Well not wrong exactly, but unusual. Out of place. He stood still in the middle of the diner, rag in hand until it hit him like a giant anvil. The diner was…peaceful.

'Loreali's not here,' he said suddenly. Jess, who was emerging from the foot of the stairs, rolled his eyes.

'Yeah and that's a bad thing?' Luke turned to him, a weird gleam in his eyes.

'Loreali isn't here, neither is Rory. It's quiet, and I've only had to replace the coffee pot twice!' Jess looked suitably unimpressed.

'Is this like a wet dream of yours or something?' Luke was too busy enjoying the newfound peace and quiet that he luckily didn't hear his nephew. The bell on the door rang to signify a new customer and Luke's head whipped up to see if it was the elder Gilmore come to wreck his first relaxing morning in several months. He sighed in relief as Jess gulped. It was Shane, and she did not look happy.

'Jess!'

* * *

'Thanks for coming Gyp…Kym?' Rory stood at the doorway in confusion as Kym smiled at the other girl's puzzlement and awkwardness, toolbox in hand. Rory managed to recover from her initial shock enough to say,

'I thought Gypsy was coming over?' Kym hefted the box from one hand to the other.

'She's busy so she sent me,' she raised an eyebrow and almost laughed as Rory squirmed 'Why? Is that a problem?' Rory blinked and shook her head.

'No, sure go ahead.' She pointed to the car and Kym shot her a look that made her feel about two feet tall.

'Thanks.' She dumped the box and lifted the hood up, and in doing so a huge cloud of black smoke erupted from the various parts of the engine. Kym spluttered and waved her hands around to clear the air.

'What the hell has your mom done to this car?' Rory stepped forward, crossing her hands over her chest, a little embarrassed at still being in her pajamas compared to Kym's black crop top and jeans combo.

'She's a bit of a reckless driver; it's like the Wacky Races being in the passenger seat with her. She says if she were Dick Dastardly she'd always win hands down and would definitely have a much better sidekick than Muttley, maybe something like a bouncing ferret.' Rory realised she was babbling and promptly stopped, Kym giving her a bemused glance.

'Is that so?' Rory was silent so Kym added a 'nice pajamas' for good measure. Once the smoke had cleared she turned back to Rory.

'Could I have a glass of water? I have a feeling I'm gonna need to get down and dirty on this one.'

'Um, yeah, sure,' said Rory, blushing a little at Kym's sexual choice of words. As she retreated into the house she missed Kym's genuine appraising look and the thoughtful one that followed shortly after. Now, thought Kym as she turned to the task at hand, how was she going to bring Jess into the conversation?

* * *

'I'm really sorry Shane, I didn't think she was actually going to hit you!'

'But you still let her, didn't you?' Shane demanded, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, eyes shooting daggers at him. Jess was trying in vain to explain and diffuse the situation from the previous day, but it was proving to be much harder than he had anticipated.

'Look Kym's my friend.'

'And I'm your girlfriend!' Jess blinked; no way was she pulling that card.

'Oh yeah, so that's why you've been all over the new football player at school? I thought it was a bit suspicious when you offered to tutor him in algebra when you're flunking it!' Shane glowered, putting her hands on his shoulders and roughly pushing him backwards across Luke's apartment.

'You're the one who said no strings attached!' Jess hesitated; she had a point.

'Ok, fine, you're right!' He caved in exasperation.

'And I don't stop you from seeing other girls if you want, but if you even think about screwing that slut I'll…'

'Hey, Kym is NOT a slut!' Jess stared at her in an intimidating stance and she stared right back. 'Plus I don't think about her like that,' he added in an attempt to fully pacify her. Shane didn't mean anything special to him; she wasn't Rory. But she'd do for now, good-looking, a laugh and not constantly hounding him. So when she decided to play the part of jealous girlfriend it was unnerving to say the least. She relaxed and smiled up at him before bringing his head down for a kiss.

'That's all right then.'

* * *

'Not that I mind having an audience,' drawled Kym half an hour later. 'But are you just going to stand their all day?' Rory's head snapped up in surprise.

'Huh?' Kym smiled briefly and extended her hand.

'Make yourself useful, hand me that wrench.' Rory, visibly relieved, placed the tool in question in Kym's outstretched palm.

'Thanks.'

'So,' Rory searched for something to say.' You're not in school?'

'Nope,' was the jaunty reply. 'Flunked out. Auto shop was the only class I passed and got my first and only A plus.'

'Oh.' Kym glanced up.

'I'm not dumb; by the way, I wasn't in special Ed or anything. Just the studying thing? So not me! I didn't even bother to show up most days.'

'Like Jess then?' Rory classified. Kym hid a smirk; Rory had brought him up for her, handy.

'Yeah, pretty much,' she lowered the hood of the car and wiped her oil-stained hands on her now-filthy jeans. 'When we were together and bunked off he always wanted to go down Washington Park and read, and I always threw a hissy fit until he stopped and took me round all the record shops we could manage in one day. There's this one with this way-freaky guy who had any record of any punk band ever formed. Ever!'

'Yeah I think Jess took me there when I went to visit him,' said Rory enthusiastically.

'Really?' She said, although she'd already had Jess explain in full detail Rory's trip to the 'Big Apple.' Hell, she had sounded like such an out of towner!'

'Yeah I liked it,' Rory's face had adopted a nostalgic expression.

'The record shop or being with Jess?'

'Excuse me?' Kym couldn't stop herself from laughing; Rory looked like a rabbit full on ensconced in car headlights.

'You heard me.'

'I have a boyfriend.'

'Ah yes, Dean the all-American tall, strong, handsome, dull athlete and all round good guy.' Rory felt herself get defensive although Kym's perception seemed pretty much accurate.

'You don't even know him. I love him.'

'So you just make a habit of kissing other guys at weddings? Now that's true love if I ever saw it.' Rory was speechless so Kym continued. 'You can't pretend Jess means nothing to you, not now I'm here.' She returned her tools to her box and picked it up, wiping sweat from her brow.

'Tell your mom to go easy on the gas pedal for a couple of weeks and if there are any more problems bring it to Gypsy's. I'll send the bill. See ya Rory.' Before Rory could even form a response in her head the other girl was long gone.


	8. To Devilegg a Mockingbird

This chapter's a lot longer than my others. I've basically retold the episode 'Take the Devilled Eggs…' and integrated Kym into it. That's coz I wanted to show her as a part of Stars Hollow rather than a new character. Also it sets up her friendship a little more with Rory in preparation for later chapters.

I'd like to appologise for the delay in updating, I was on holiday in Italy, gorgeous Italian men on mopeds, I got distracted. So sue me! lol!

literatiforever: Lol happy you liked the chapter, and I'm very sorry I didn't give Shane a black eye. I probably should have but I felt I'd been evil enough to her. And very glad you liked the ending of my first Rory/Kym interaction.  
Summer: I agree with you totally, Rory can be such a prude! That's how I wanted to show her and have Kym be her complete opposite. While I appreciate that it does seem natural for Kym and Jess to get back together it's not going to happen, he likes Rory too much. And yes, Shane is just so ugh Shane!  
Roxydesigns: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far!  
music4mysoul: Very happy you like Kym as a character. I think someone like her would have been amazing in the show!  
smile1: Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm happy you thought I kept Rory in character, as I've created Kym that doesn't apply as much. Also very glad you appreciated my first Rory/Kym interaction. As for the evolution of the story, it's pretty much going to follow the pattern of season 3, which means Jess WILL leave sob sob. Don't hate me!  
Paige: Lol, even though you're probably my most critical reviewer, you're certainly one of the more amusing to read, and strangly helpful. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one two. And yeah Kym is a bit too outspoken which is how she's meant to be, but I've tried to tone it down just a little in this, let me know if I managed it.  
tristanjessloganlover: Thanks for reviewing, sorry it took so long to update.

'So,' began Kym casually. 'Seen Rory lately?'

Jess's head snapped up from his reading to meet her calm stare across the room.

'Yesterday.'

'Really?' She asked, reclining back on the sofa and trying not to appear too interested. It had been little over a week since Kym had fixed Loreali's car and she hadn't seen head or tail of the younger Gilmore since. Now she was probing poor unfortunate Jess who'd been peacefully reading when Kym had barged in, ignoring Luke's protests, to say hi. Jess sighed.

'Why is this such a big deal to you?'

'Because I've been in Stars Hollow for the grand total of nine days and it's already driving me insane!' She said dramatically. 'Meddling in your love life is the only thing keeping me together.' There was a pause before he spoke again.

'I bumped into her yesterday, she was soaking wet and said she couldn't turn her neighbour's sprinkler off so I gave her a hand. Then it turns out wonderboy Dean was getting ready to save the day so I turned it back on. That's it.' He shut his book and got up.

'Now I've got some stuff to do if you don't mind?' Kym gave him a knowing smile and stretched languidly like a cat before getting to her feet.

'Yeah yeah whatever, I'll see you later.' She sauntered out the door and Jess waited for a few minutes before grabbing his coat and following.

* * *

The next day, well evening, Rory and Lorelai were sitting in the weekly town meeting listening with amusement to all the hype over Miss Patty's new boyfriend the Latin Jesus. Taylor was attempting to bring the conversation back to town issues.

'Hold it. There's one more issue that must be addressed before we can adjourn. All right. Now, that weird, taciturn fellow who's always walking around with his backpack has put in an absurd request to stage a protest in the town square,' suddenly Taylor's gaze was fixed on the door. 'What do you think you're doing here?' He demanded pompously. The entire assembly turned to see Kym standing casually in the doorway with a wide grin.

'Thought I'd come see what these town meetings are all about, if that's ok with you Atticus Finch,' she replied breezily. Taylor waved his gavel at her.

'Are you being cheeky young lady?'

'She's complimenting you,' said Rory before she could help herself. 'Well sort of, she's also mocking the idea of town meetings by calling it old fashioned.' Taylor began to get red in the face so Miss Patty intervened.

'Dear come in, have a seat.' Kym smiled and took a seat next to Rory.

'Did you guys know there's some huge Latin guy outside?' She whispered to Rory. Lorelai heard and leant over.

'That's Jesus, Miss Patty's new beau, good dancer.' 'I'm Kym by the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced.'

'I'm Lorelai, Rory's glamorous older sister and town model,' Loreali replied with a wink. Kym nodded and stifled a laugh, turning her attention back to Taylor.

'Now as I was saying this fellow wants to stage a protest in the town square.'

'The town loner?' Lorelai called out.

'That guy still lives around here?' Luke asked from the other side of Loreali.

'Somewhere in the hills right?' Questioned Babette.

'I thought he was long gone,' said Luke.

'No, he came into the bookstore a couple times last month, never said a word,' offered Andrew.

'He's a bit creepy,' said Miss Patty sagely.

'Very creepy,' agreed Taylor.

'But he's our Boo Radley,' protested Lorelai and Kym broke into hysterical laughter that she muffled with her hands. 'And we don't have a Boo Radley,' continued Lorelai. 'Unless you count the troubadour or Pete the pizza guy or the guy who talks to mailboxes.'

'Well, I think the point is that every town needs as many Boo Radleys as they can get,' interpreted Rory.

'Yes that's my point,' said Lorelai, the corners of her mouth twitching at Kym's behaviour. Kym got herself under control enough to call out especially to Taylor.

'Would you look at that, my very first Stars Hollow Town Meeting and I've already started a trend with the 'To Kill a Mockingbird References.' Taylor reached for the gravel again but Miss Patty snatched it out of his hands.

'What's he protesting anyway Taylor?' Taylor took a deep breath, his beady eyes still focused on Kym.

'Well, that's not indicated here, but it doesn't matter, because protesting is not allowed in the town square, period. It's un-American.'

'Do you mean like the Revolutionary War?' Asked Luke.

'And Rosa Parks?' Offered Babette.

'That's different. They were against the British and buses. No one likes the British or buses,' explained Taylor. Jesus walked in again and Miss Patty looked up.

'Yes dear what is it?'

'Oh I'm sorry, I thought I heard my name,' he said in a deep accented voice.

'No he said buses, dear, not Jesus.'

'Sounded like Jesus,' he said before leaving again.

'Could this meeting be more disrupted?' Whined Taylor, stamping his foot for good measure.

'I could do a soft shoe,' said Lorelai in a completive tone.

'Yeah, while I pound out a beat on the bongos,' said Rory with a smile.

'Oh that sounds like fun!' Babette clapped her hands. Kym shook her head in disbelief, mirroring Luke's actions unconsciously.

'Could you people be any weirder?' Everyone ignored her.

'I've got bongos in the back,' said Miss Patty.

'Seeing as how our attention spans are gnat-like tonight, as town Selectman I am refusing the town loner's request to protest and I am adjourning this meeting,' said Taylor huffily.

'She's all yours Jesus,' Lorelai cried out as everyone began to leave.

'We got nothing of substance done in this meeting,' Luke said grumpily adjusting his hat.

'And the tradition stands.' Lorelai replied grabbing his arm and pulling him after her out the door. Kym and Rory followed after exchanging a look behind. Rory was unsure of what to say to the other girl, as their last meeting had involved Kym accusing her of having feelings for Jess, which wasn't a lie, in a bold disconcerting way. Kym didn't appear in the least bit awkward as she lit up a cigarette the minute they were outside.

'How'd you find your first town meeting?' Rory ventured. Luke looked over his shoulder in interest.

'Yeah why did you decide to show?' Kym shrugged.

'Didn't have anything better to do and they sounded like they could be remotely interesting, which in a strange alarming way it was,' she paused. 'Someone needs to hit Taylor over the head with his gavel though.'

'All in favour?' Asked Lorelai and all four raised their hands.

'Motion passed, hey,' Lorelai turned her attention to Luke. 'What do you know about this town loner guy?'

'Same as everyone,' he replied with a shrug. 'Just kind of skulks around with that backpack. Never smiles.'

'Does he also make cheeseburgers and secretly harbor a desire to wear a backwards baseball cap?' She asked innocently.

'What?'

'They're cousins, identical cousins,' she sang jauntily.

'Stop it.'

And she did, because at that moment all four of them saw Jess drive by, yes drive by, in an incredibly beat-up car.

'Well…' Lorelai not surprisingly was the first to speak. 'Look who's back behind the wheel. Lovely.' Rory suddenly felt very uncomfortably.

'Mom I'm going to get going, I've got some studying to do.'

'Okay babe, I'll catch up with you.

'Bye Kym,' said Rory before walking quickly in direction of the Gilmore residence. The moment she was out of sight Lorelai rounded on Luke temporarily forgetting that Kym was there.

'When did Jess get a car?'

'Oh um…recently.'

'Where'd he get it?'

'He got it from a guy around here, at a place.'

'A guy at a place?' Lorelai sounded skeptical.

'Yeah.'

'You had no idea he had a car, did you?' Luke sighed.

'Not in the least.'

'Ah, way to have a handle of things, Luke,' said Lorelai in a tone indicating that she was getting slightly annoyed. Kym decided now would be a good time to get the hell out of there.

'Yeah, I'm out,' she murmured before moving away.

'Hey!' Called out Luke. She stopped and looked back at the adults. 'Did you sell him that car?' Luke asked evenly.

'I didn't sell him it,' said Kym truthfully. 'Besides it ain't none of my business if Jess wants to buy a car, besides he got a good deal on it, see you later.' She turned and ran before she could get asked any more questions.

'She so sold it to him,' said Lorelai. 'This is your fault.' Luke's mouth dropped open.

'My fault?'

'Yes.'

'How's it my fault? He doesn't share a lot with me, you know? And he's got a license. What can I do?'

'Stop him before he kills,' offered Lorelai.

'He's not going to kill anyone,' said Luke in an exasperated voice.

'He's got a back track record with cars,' Lorelai countered swiftly.

'Yeah, I know okay?' Said Luke. 'I'm not exactly thrilled with this.' Lorelai realised she'd overstepped the line slightly.

'Okay, I'm sorry. It's your thing. I'll just butt out now.'

'Where'd he get the money?'

'Okay, scratch the butting out.'

* * *

It didn't take long for Luke to come to Gypsy's inquiring about the car. Kym was lounging nearby as Gypsy examined Jackson's truck, ready to hand her a tool if necessary. Her new job was working out better than she could ever have imagined; Gypsy was a pretty decent boss, the pay was good, and she found the work easy. It beat being at home anyway. She'd phoned her little brother and felt much happier in Stars Hollow knowing he was ok.

'You don't take care of it,' said Gypsy from under the hood of Jackson's car.

'I take great care of it.'

'This truck really doesn't like you.'

'Oh so it's talking to you now?' The sarcasm was more than obvious.

'Your transmission's shot,' she continued.

'I shift up and down a lot.'

'Mr Grind-it-til-you-find-it, huh?' Joined in Kym, smiling at the perfect shade of purple Jackson's face was turning. He looked at Gypsy.

'Just tell me what needs doing.'

'Be faster to say what doesn't need doing.'

'Whatever you want,' he replied running out of patience.

'You ride your breaks. Bad for the truck, good for me. I like replacing brakes. Pays for the cable TV.'

'No problem,' said Jackson irritably. 'How 'bout I just make the check out directly to your cable company, would that be easier for you?'

'Yeah thanks,' said Gypsy standing up straight. 'And get some extra checks 'cause you're gonna be making one out to my milkman too. Oh and looky, you just brought Kym here six month's worth of camel lights.' Kym laughed.

'Oh Jackson I never knew you cared.' Luke approached.

'Hey Luke,' chorused Kym and Gypsy.

'Hey. Gypsy I don't wanna interrupt.' Jackson put his hands up.

'No please, interrupt. I need a little break from the gaiety,' he walked away and Kym called after him.

'Hey Jackson get started on that check, I'm going to need another pack of twenty soon!'

'So,' said Gypsy turning to Luke. 'What can I do for you?'

'Uh, well, uh, Jess came home with this car and it says on the slip that he brought it from you.'

'Yup,' it's working great, if that's what you're wondering,' said Gypsy proudly. 'Kym supped up the engine personally.' Kym found a spot of oil on the floor very interesting as Luke glared at her.

'Well I didn't know that, it's just uh…he paid you for it right?'

'Nothing's free at Gypsy's,' replied Gypsy.

'And he paid cash?' Asked Luke, perplexed.

'Mostly twenties.'

'Did you make sure Andrew Jackson was on the bills, not Alfred E. Newman or someone?'

'Looked real to me,' Gypsy shrugged.

'Well,' Luke tried a different tact. 'When he took the money out of wherever he had it, did a mask or a gun fall out?'

'No,' said Kym and Luke looked at her. 'But he was carrying it in a canvas bag with a big dollar sign on it.'

'Really?'

'No.'

'Good.'

'Guys are stupid,' said Gypsy.

'What?' Asked Luke turning back to her.

'You strip your gears, you ride your breaks, and if we don't laugh after we make a joke, you think we're serious.'

Kym cried out 'damn right' at the same time as Jackson called out 'I don't ride my breaks!'

'I just want to make sure it was on the up and up,' offered Luke as an explanation.

'Hey when people come in with cash, I don't ask where it comes from, do you?' Luke sighed resigned.

'Nah I guess I don't. Thanks Gypsy.'

'Anytime.' Luke nodded at Kym who winked in return and left. Gypsy had already stuck her head back under the hood of Jackson's truck.

'Oh, goody, a trip to Florida!'

* * *

The next time Kym spoke to either Rory or Jess was that evening. She had just rented a video from Kirk, which was entertainment in itself when she saw Lorelai's jeep come to a halt infront of Jess's car. In bewildered amusement, she watched as the two Gilmores proceeded to throw eggs at Jess's car. Not just any old eggs either. They were actually Devil-egging his car! Once out of eggs they ran back to the jeep like a pair of naughty school children and Lorelai by the looks of things was trying to make the car squeal like a getaway car. Failing this, they made the noise themselves before driving off. Kym shook her head, not believing what she had just seen. A small scowl marred her features; if Rory was devil-egging Jess's car, it didn't bode well for her matchmaking plans. Not at all. 


	9. Memories and squirty cream

literatiforver: Yeah don't town meetings absolutely rule? They're so classic! Yeah throw on in one of your stories! Hope you like this chappie!  
Smile1: I'm glad Kym's growing on you, and as per your request I've included some flashbacks of Jess and Kym in New York and there'll be more in future chapters to explain the course of their relationship better. Hope you this is chappie!  
lousie88: Happy you like Kym, I'm just glad no one's said I've made her too Mary Sue-ish. And yeah they will get together the same way as in the show, just with a bit more influence from Kym.  
K-Marie-M: Ah but Rory did know it was Jess's car, as earlier in the show her and Lane had seen it together and Rory had told Jess that he'd left his bra in the backseat. Anywho glad you are liking Kym and hope you like this chappie!

Kym was lying underneath some battered old truck supping up the engine, attempting to head bang mildly to the music she had blaring out of the garage system.

There's a place on Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with you

We were both sixteen and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

We were both eighteen and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And rock forever

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away

'Kym!' Gypsy cried. Startled she proceeded to smack her head soundly on a metal pipe.

'Ow Gypsy!' She groaned as she slipped out from underneath the truck, getting to her feet and wiping her oil-covered hands on her jeans. 'Don't do that, I'm functioning on like five brain cells as it is, I can't afford to loose anymore!' Gypsy raised an eyebrow. Kym shrugged.

'What do you want anyway?'

'Nothing, I just couldn't cope with that music any longer,' Gypsy shuddered resulting in a classic eye roll from Kym.

'You've gotta move with the times Gyps.'

Gypsy's eyes widened.

'What did you just call me?'

'Gyps, it's something new I'm trying out,' she replied with a grin.

'I hate it.'

'Oh come on!'

'You're finished, go on get out of here.'

'Gyps!'

'Go annoy someone else!' After a moment's deliberation, Kym grabbed Gypsy and gave her a hug. Surprised but happy, Gypsy hugged the young girl back.

'See you tomorrow!' Cried Kym, before running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rory found herself in Luke's diner after she and Loreali had attacked the beef section of their favourite Chinese restaurant; Lane had called and begged Rory to come out, because Lane had agreed to attend a Christian Seminar in a fortnight's time, Mrs. Kim had decided to let her see her friends. So far Lane was making the most of it, shoveling in Luke's special nachos and slurping on her extra large chocolate milkshake. It was pretty quiet in Luke's, Kirk had just left after letting Luke in on his strategy to win the 24 hour dance marathon that coming Saturday. Well, he had been, until he caught sight of Rory and seeing as Loreali was his major competition he promptly disappeared, much to Luke's relief. 

'Kirk seems pretty confident,' remarked Lane as she reached for another nacho.

'Well he's won it four times in a row so,' replied Rory. 'Are you going to enter?' Lane laughed so hard milkshake shot out of her nose.

'Do you really think my mom would let me? Rory what alternate dimension are you living in?'

'Anywhere but Stars Hollow?' Supplied Kym as she sauntered through the doorway with a large smile. 'Hey Rory.'

'Hi Kym,' Rory replied with her own smile. Kym seemed to have settled into the Stars Hollow community unusually well, despite the fact that Taylor still thought her to be a sigh of Armageddon for his perfect little town. Rory even found herself wondering if Kym and her were bordering on being friends.

'And Lane right?' Questioned Kym as she took a chair at their table.

'Yeah,' replied Lane warily. 'You're Jess's ex aren't you?'

'The one and only,' she said with a wickedly seductive grin. 'Well, not really the ONE and only, but hey it's a phrase!' Boldly she leant forward to grab a nacho. 'I've seen you before, practicing on the drums in the music store.'

Lane looked panic-stricken.

'Who've you told?' She demanded.

'No one, chill,' said the New Yorker. 'It's ok, you're mom doesn't like it, harsh deal but good on you for doing it anyway.'

Before Lane could reply, Luke irritably came out from the back room.

'Yo, what's up Luke?' Asked Kym. He shot her a look of annoyance.

'I'm short of things for breakfast tomorrow, that's what's up.'

'You'll still have coffee right?' Asked Rory nervously.

'Not enough for you and your mom, let alone the rest of the diner,' he said grabbing his coat. 'Listen, can you three keep an eye on things here? I'm going to have to drive to Hartford, Doose's will be closed now, and this is an emergency.'

'I don't know,' said Lane. 'I'll have to get home soon.'

'Jess should be back soon, he can close up,' Luke pleaded. 'Come on, I'm actually begging you here. Rory you can have a field day telling your mom about it and I'll even get you extra doughnuts.'

'With chocolate sprinkles?'

'Of course.'

'We'll do it,' Kym answered for all of them.

'Thank you!' Luke cried before running out of the diner on his mission for coffee.

The moment he was safely gone, Kym got to her feet.

'Score for the girls!'

She dug a CD out of her bag and headed behind the counter to put it on, before turning it to full volume so that Bowling for Soup was blaring out into the almost empty stark room.

'Kym what are you doing?' Asked Rory, her brow furrowing in confusion.

'We've been left in charge of the diner, I'm having some fun!' She replied, grabbing the ketchup bottle and dancing around, singing into it like a bright-red microphone. Lane began laughing and Kym bounded over to pull the Korean girl to her feet.

'Lane?' Rory questioned.

'I'm actually out on a school night, and I'm going to make the most of it!' Lane cried in reply, shaking her hair and jumping in time to the music, currently 'The Bitch Song.'

'You're a bitch but I love you anyway, oooh you can't sing but you still put me to sleep, baby you're a bitch, hey, hey, hey, hey, you make me sick but don't ever go away!' Kym sang happily, her and Lane letting themselves go as Rory watched on in amazement. It wasn't long before Kym had grabbed the squirt-y cream from the fridge and her and Lane were giggling as they sprayed it into their mouths. Rory awkwardly moved up to sit at the counter as her friends continued to dance around with the ketchup and cream.

'Rory stop sitting there and join in!' Demanded Kym, chucking the cream to her. Rory caught it narrowly and smiled before shouting over the music.

'I'll take the cream, pass on the dancing!'

'Oh you're no fun!' Kym replied with a pout, launching herself up onto the counter to use it as a makeshift stage. A new song began to play, this one a hip-hop track. Lane stopped moving and gave the CD player a disapproving glance.

'You've got to appreciate it for what it is,' Kym said, changing the style of her dancing to fit the genre. Lane shrugged and joined her somewhat ungracefully up on the counter. Kym proceeded to try and teach Lane some of the more seductive dance moves, snickering at her jerky movements.

'It's all in the hips, work them, no, no not like that!' Lane slipped and fell painfully on her backside. She laughed it off, as Rory stared on in wide-eyed shock.

'I don't even care, I'm acting like a hussy as my mom would say, giving the devil a lap dance!' Lane exclaimed getting to her feet and joining Kym again, who was grinding away in time to the music.

* * *

This was how Jess found them; several chairs of the diner uprooted, a discarded plate of nachos, Kym seductively dancing on the countertop looking like a backup dancer for Ja Rule, Lane trying unsuccessfully to mimic her movements, giggling hysterically, and Rory sitting watching them at the counter, looking reserved and angelic in a pair of old jeans and a red turtleneck. The over-loud music had muffled the bell chime that announced his entrance so Jess stood in the doorway, content to just watch them for the moment. Kym's hair shone in the light, a lustrous, velvet textured brown that he had loved to run through his fingers when they kissed. With a pang he tried to clear his mind of those memories, but it was too late.

* * *

_They'd been the best of friends at middle school, constantly hanging around with each other, making fun of the Chinese tourists at the Statue of Liberty. Jess hadn't really taken much notice of her appearance then; she'd had mousy brown-blonde hair that hung down her back, long and untamed, with blue eyes that were often hidden behind her reading glasses as well as an undeveloped figure hiden by baggy clothes.That didn't matter though, she was sharp-minded and the only person he could really talk to._

_Their second to last year of middle school, however, Kym's mom shipped her off to a different one, and subsequently a different high schoolnear the Bronx and Jess almost forgot about her. Almost. There was still his middle school yearbook to remind him of her smile._

_In hisfreshman year at around Christmas time, he saw her smile again. Her mom had transferred her to his school after she'd gotten a new job as a maid in a classy hotel. Jess had been sitting in English reading a book, not the assigned one of course, when she'd entered his classroom confidently swinging her hips. Jess had eyed her up like all the other boys in the class; the dyed brown hair, heavily accentuated blue eyes (minus the glasses), a pair of jeans that were so tight they looked like you'd need the jaws of live to get into them, and a black tank top baring the tempting contours of her stomach._

'_Class we have a new student,' the teacher had said. 'I'd like you all the welcome Kym Hayes.' Some of the boys had made wolf-whistles or other similar gestures. Jess sat there in shock, his eyes wide at her transformation. She recognised him too, and after the initial shock left her face, she shot him a dazzling smile and a cheeky wink before sauntering past him to take her seat near the back of the room. _

_He'd caught up with her after class and she'd greeted him how she always had; thrown her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Only this time it was so different, the smell of her, cinnamon and strawberries, overwhelmed him, as well as the feel of her body close to his. They started hanging out regularly again after that, except they were now frequently ditching class to hang out in Washington Park or Central Park. _

_About a month later, the two of them decided to crash the school Christmas disco with some friends and Kym had gotten into a fight with one of the 'rich bitches,' the pampered blonde princesses who hung around with the jocks. Kym had been a bit drunk, and when one of them sent a snide comment her way about her being a pathetic whore from the Bronx who thought she was something special, Kym had simply lost it and slapped the girl hard around the face before launching herself at her. The staff chaperones had attempted to tear her away but they couldn't, so instead Jess had literally dragged her kicking and screaming out of the gym and all the way to Washington Park before pushing her onto a bench and asking her what the hell was up. Kym had sobered up by then but was still crying._

'_She's right, I am a pathetic whore.'_

'_Kym stop,' Jess had ordered._

'_You don't know,' she'd said suddenly. 'She's right, the only way I could get accepted in the Bronx was to sleep around, and even then they didn't want me. Dad doesn't want anything to do with me, mom's started drinking again, she won't be able to keep her job for much longer if she carries on and everything's so fucked up!' She'd screamed the last part and Jess had gathered her into his arms to calm her down. It had worked and she had looked up at him in the moonlight, and even with her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks tearstained she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _

'_Make it stop,' she whispered before closing the distance between them, sealing their friendship with a kiss. He shouldn't have responded, she was upset, she just wanted some comfort, but he couldn't make himself stop. He'd held her to him more firmly and run his hand through her hair whilst delving his tongue into her sweet mouth. That night they made love right there in Washington Park on his jacket in the shelter of the trees. That night they became an item. That night Jess fell in love._

'Jess!' Cried Kym jovially, finally noticing him standing in the doorway lost in his thoughts. Rory's head whipped around instantly, her eyes huge and unnerved before a mask of cool indifference slipped over her features. Lane's eyes hardened as she surveyed him, arms folded. Kym apparently didn't notice the hostility coming from the other two girls and leapt off the counter, bounding up to him and wrapping her arms around his narrow waist.

'What are you doing here?' He asked, trying to remain calm despite the fact that her closeness was bringing back even more memories, especially of Washington Park and a navy blue jacket…

'Luke ran out of supplies for breakfast tomorrow,' Rory offered in response. Jess allowed himself to look at her but could only hold her eye contact for a few moments. 'He asked us to watch the diner until you got back to close up.'

'Right,' he said coolly, returning his focus to Kym and placing his hands gently on her hips. 'So what's with the music?'

'Thought we'd have a little fun,' she said turning in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest. 'Have a little dance,' she said as she sensually shimmied down the length of his body and back up again before glancing over his shoulder to meet his gaze.

'Dance with me.'

'I don't dance, you know that,' he said, disentangling himself from her for safety reasons. He glanced towards Rory and she refused to look at him, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly from watching Kym's behaviour with him and Jess nearly smirked. Shane and Kym combined were driving her crazy, just how her felt when she canoodled with Dean infront of him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and that the walls were closing in on him and all he needed to do was simply get away from her. So he wasn't surprised when Rory got to her feet and looked to Lane. Lane caught the hint.

'Well now Jess's back, we can leave, come on Rory, I need to get home.'

'Bye guys,' said Kym with a smile. Rory also shot her a smile, but it was obviously strained and didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Bye Kym.'

'Nice meeting you,' said Lane before exiting after Rory, giving Jess a disdainful look as she passed.

Jess watched them go with an inaudible sigh at how much life can suck before turning to try and get rid of Kym. She was dancing however, not paying him any attention at all.

'Kym, you've gotta go now,' he said in a tired voice.

'Spend the night with Barbie?' She asked innocently.

'Yes I was with Shane, why?' He asked irritably.

'Just wondering, you could have been a little friendlier to Rory though,' she said thoughtfully. Jess could feel his anger rising and decided to put a stop to it. He caught her firmly around the waist and dragged her to the door before pushing her outside, chucking her CD and jacket after her. Kym stumbled down the step and turned to glare at him in surprise.

'Night Kym,' Jess said before closing the door in her face and locking it. She shot him an annoyed look before turning and slowly walking back to Gypsy's, thrusting her hips forward as she went, taunting him with the view of her ass as she walked away. He turned from the door and took a deep breath before heading upstairs to take a much needed cold shower.

Please review! Next chapter, the 24 hour dance marathon, and more of Kym/Jess the early years!


End file.
